


What Happens On Tour...

by antediluvian



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antediluvian/pseuds/antediluvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glee cast go on tour round the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens On Tour...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazykookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykookie/gifts).



**Glee World Tour: Asia - Japan - Tokyo**

According to the bedside clock, it was 4:07. Then 4:08. Then 4:09. The minutes ticked by in damning digital green and Naya lay there and tried very hard not to think about the fact that she still wasn’t asleep. Or that she hadn’t been asleep when the clock had read 3:04. Or when it had read 2:49.

Naya squeezed her eyes shut for a long moment. Her throat was sore, the way it always was after a long flight. She felt simultaneously exhausted and wide awake.

In the small dark hours of the middle of the night, it was unbearably lonely to be awake.

On the other side of the room, a dark lump moved and sat up abruptly.

“I can’t sleep,” it declared, irate.

“Me neither,” Naya said, her loneliness vanishing like a puff of smoke on the wind.

The light came on, filling the room with its soft amber glow.

“I’m so excited,” Heather confessed, hooking her elbows over her drawn-up knees. Her eyes were shining. “I can’t believe we’re in Tokyo. And then Seoul, Shanghai, KL, Bangkok… and this is only the start.” She kicked her feet under the blankets, grinning. “We’re doing the whole wide world, Naya. And we’ll still be home before Hallowe’en.”

She bounced out of her bed, balancing on the balls of her bare feet. “Come on,” she said. “Let’s see what Japanese TV has to offer.”

There was a low sofa in their living room and a wide-screen TV. Naya curled up on it, hugging one of the cushions to her stomach, pretending that her stomach didn’t flip-flop when Heather draped herself like a warm honey-coloured cat over Naya’s legs, her cheek against Naya’s bicep.

With the smell of Heather’s shampoo and the softness of her hair tickling the side of her throat, Naya thought that it wasn’t just jet lag that was robbing her of sleep.

She tried to concentrate on the TV, not on the heat of Heather’s breath on her skin, concentrated until her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep with the weight of Heather’s body curled over and around her.

***

 **Interview: Haruhi Hatakeyama interviews Glee’s Naya Rivera, Heather Morris, Lea Michele and Cory Monteith for SCREEN Magazine**

 **H.H** : Hi, everyone. We are all very excited to have you in Japan!

 **L.M** : We’re very excited to be here! [laughs] ****

 **H.M** : I couldn’t even sleep last night, I was so excited. [laughs] ****

 **H.H** : You’re very kind. So, what has been your favourite part of Japan so far? Have you had time to explore? ****

 **N.R** : Not as much as we’d like to. It’s been pretty busy since we arrived. But I think we’re all excited about trying karaoke. [the group laughs] ****

 **H.H** : Of course, of course. What have been your favourite episodes to film? ****

 **C.M** : Maybe “Duets”, from Season Two? It was interesting to have Finn and Rachel working together like that. ****

 **H.M** : [smiles at N.R] I liked “Britney/Brittany”. That was one of my favourite episodes. Britney Spears is such an amazing artist and it was great to do this tribute to her. Plus I love duetting with Naya, so that was really fun. ****

 **N.R** : Yeah, that was a fantastic performance! [Laughs] Although I really struggled with the swing. ****

 **H.M** : Yeah, you couldn’t swing at all! And they kept telling you not to get dirty— she was wearing this white suit and they told her to crawl around in all these leaves and play with them but not to get it dirty… my part was so easy in comparison! ****

 **H.H** : Are there any songs that you would really like to perform next? ****

 **H.M** : I would love to perform ‘Daydreamer’, by Adele— [glances at N.R] Well, actually, I’d love Naya to sing it and if I got to duet with her that would be great. ****

 **N.R** : [a beat] Yeah. Yeah, it would be.

***

 _She would be hard to chase  
But good to catch, and she could change the world  
With her hands behind her back_

Halfway through the third time in a row that Naya was listening to ‘Daydreamer’, Heather stuck her head around the door and said, “Me and Dianna are going to check out the onsen on the roof. Want to come?”

Naya swallowed and smiled as brightly as she could.

“Sure,” she said, and left her iPod behind.

***

 **Glee World Tour: Asia - Thailand - Bangkok**

In Bangkok they did something like fourteen interviews, nine TV appearances, several photoshoots, and multiple signings. Cory got asked to sign CDs, napkins, notebooks, photos, t-shirts and, in one case, the left foot of some woman’s baby daughter.  
Lea bought a herd of tiny wooden elephants from a wiry woman selling a veritable zoo of carved animals from her stall. Heather bought a wooden horse from the same woman and spent a long time trying to attach a delicate paper horn to its head when they sat down for lunch.

“Maybe it was a unicorn which decided it wanted to be a horse,” Naya suggested.

“Maybe,” said Heather, but she looked sad.

They ate large bowls of clear spicy soup full of slender noodles and fragments of chicken and vegetables for lunch and a variety of street food for dinner.

That night, Cory was thoroughly sick but the girls were fine. Dianna suggested that it had more to do with his thorough sampling of every single street snacks and thus it was quantity rather than quality that left him as a wan and wasted ghost the following day.

They had an empty day and a half on the schedule thanks to the Powers That Be and they used it to go to Koh Samet. The beach was all smooth white sand and the sea was a languidly rolling expanse of brilliant blue, shaming even the sky.

“This is amazing,” Heather said, her arms over Naya’s shoulders as they floated together. The water was soft and warm against her skin, stroking over her like silk. Naya closed her eyes to the burning blue vault of sky and tipped her head back against Heather.

“Yeah,” she said, smiling so wide it hurt. “It is.”

Heather kissed her forehead, and Naya could feel the print of her smile and smell the cherry-sweetness of her lip salve.  
When they got back to Bangkok, Naya took from her pocket the tiny spiral shell fragment that she had collected at the beach and glued it carefully to the horse’s forehead.

***

 **Glee World Tour: Europe - Italy - Rome**

Rome was where they did photoshoot after photoshoot. Lea got given so many shoes she had to post them home or risk maxing out her credit card to pay for excess baggage. Amber received two proposals and a bottle of wine so expensive it seemed criminal to drink it (although drink it they did, on their hotel rooftop). Dianna got a dress which was beautiful and woefully impractical, held up only by three strategic buttons and a prayer. Cory got a box of very pungent cigars which Lea confiscated for his own good.

Heather got jewelry, gleaming strands of silver and shining crystal like shards of glass, catching the light and refracting it in tiny rainbows against the hollow of her throat and collarbones.

Naya got three bikinis, the third of which was more string than fabric.

Heather twirled it around her finger and raised her eyebrows. “I think you should wear this by the pool,” she said decidedly. “And we can see if anyone wants to give us some cigars.”

“Is that what they call it now?” Naya raised her eyebrows, grinned.

Heather’s smile curled as slow and lazy as a lioness stretching in the sun.

“I think you’d look hot,” she said, scarlet string wrapped around her wrist.

Naya laughed.

“Well,” she said. “When you put it like that…”

***

 **Fan Conference, hosted by Lucia Rinaldi and Emilia DiFranco. Guests: Naya Rivera, Lea Michele, Mark Salling**

 **Fan 1** : Lea, to what extent are you like your character, Rachel Berry? ****

 **L.M** : Rachel is very much like me when I was about ten to twelve, working in theatre, very driven. When I was in high school, although I wasn’t like Rachel, I understand her. I was similar in the sense that I didn’t conform to what people thought was cool. It was important to do what I believed in. ****

 **Fan 2** : Mark, what do you like doing in your spare time? ****

 **M.S** : I draw a lot, especially birds and nature stuff. I volunteer at a bird rehabilitation sanctuary in Burbank, in California. And I play frisbee golf. [grins] ****

 **Fan 3** : Naya, who do you have the most chemistry with on set? ****

 **L.M** : [laughs] I think we all know the answer to that! ****

 **N.R** : [grins] I think chemistry is always useful on set. It adds spice to the filming, you know. It makes the relationships more believable. ****

 **Fan 3** : Any relationships in particular? ****

 **L.M and M.S both laugh.**

 **N.R** : [smiles brilliantly] I’ve always been a big Brittana fan, I guess.

***

 **Glee World Tour: Europe - France - Paris**

More photoshoots. More interviews. “I’m almost too tired to appreciate Paris,” Amber moaned, in one of the rare breaks they got back at their hotel, which is tiny and tucked away down a narrow side-street. She lay on her bed like nothing short of an earthquake would induce her to move, one arm flung dramatically across her face.

“So tired,” agreed Dianna, whose bare feet are raw and blistered.

Heather had her legs over Naya’s, curled around her like a limber blonde pretzel. “Guys,” she said, “we’re in Paris, come on.”

Naya’s feet felt bruised and cold and she had a blister of her own swelling on the ball of her big toe.

But Heather kept stroking the back of her neck with the tips of her fingers.

“Okay,” Naya said, running her hand quickly down the long line of Heather’s spine. “Let’s go, have our grand Parisian adventure.”

Heather grinned at her, brilliant as the midday July sun even though it was the beginning of September. “Yay!”

“Noooo,” Dianna moaned into her pillow. Amber waved a hand at them, managing to be regal even though she refused to even lift her head.

“Come on!” Heather launched herself from the bed and Naya followed, laughing, Heather’s fingers warm and tight on her own.

***

Later, they played Truth or Dare in the small hours of midnight because there was no point in going to bed when the train to London was at 5:22. They played drunk on rich French wine and stinky French cheese and luxurious French chocolate and Dianna was clearly playing her own game because she kept shedding items of clothing when it was her turn until she was wearing nothing but her socks and a long Winnie-the-Pooh t-shirt.

The worst dare was definitely the one that left Lea with tears running down her face after eating a large spoonful of grainy yellow mustard.

“Naya,” said Mark, pointed and smouldering, “tell us about the first kiss that meant something to you.”

Naya’s first kiss was when she was twelve, with a boy from school who had braces and minty-fresh breath. He tasted like a TicTac. It had been gentle and wet and meant very little at all beyond being her first kiss.

Her first kiss that had meant anything had been when she was fourteen. He had tasted like skin and saliva and had left her mouth sore and kiss-swollen. She had been more in love with the way she looked after kissing than she had been in love with him, but she was fourteen: she was in love enough with him anyway.

There had been a lot of kissing after that, with a lot of people, with a varying amount of feelings from none to strong for those people.

And then the first time she had ever kissed Heather.

The first time they had ever kissed, it had been in front of cameras, with the lines of the script safely between their teeth and the names of their characters on their lips.

Afterwards, Naya’s mouth had felt tender and tingly and she had tasted the ghost of Heather’s lip gloss for nearly an hour later.

And it had not felt safe at all.

***

 **The 5:22 Eurostar from Paris to London**

They drank cheap hot chocolate after boarding the train. Then Naya slept with her forehead against Heather’s shoulder, their pinky fingers linked together.

***

 **Glee World Tour: Europe - England - London**

London was cold and wet when they arrived, the whole city shining with the new light of a clear autumnal day. They did a fan-signing in Trafalgar Square and an impromptu performance on the steps of the National Gallery which netted Cory another baby’s foot to sign.

“What’s with all the babies?” Dianna asked him, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling, one arm linked through Lea’s like they’d grown together.

Cory shrugged. “I guess it’s my gimmick,” he said.

Heather hooked an arm around Naya’s waist. “Come on,” she said. “Let’s go pose with some famous pictures.”

***

The favourite fan question so far: “Has anything scandalous happened on tour?”

And Heather’s reply: “What happens on tour, stays on tour!”

***

The day after they arrived in London, it was Rosh Hashanah, and so after a day filled with tiny performances and fanmeets and photos, everyone packed into Dianna and Lea’s room to help them celebrate it. There were several plates of apple quarters and little bowls of honey that Dianna found in some tiny health food shop tucked away down some tiny street near Leicester Square.

Cory was on one of the beds, Lea sitting on the floor in front of him and Dianna beside her, and Mark was on the other bed with Chris and Amber sandwiching him between them and  Jenna was on the floor next to Kevin. It was crowded and hot and way too cosy and Naya thought that there was really no place else she’d rather be, with Heather beside her and their legs stretched out side by side and Heather’s shoulder pressed against hers.

“So, what’s this tradition?” Mark wondered, sliding an apple quarter whole into his mouth, his lips shiny with honey.

Naya looked at him and remembered exactly what it was like to kiss him. It just made her want to wipe his mouth for him now.

“A tasty one,” Heather said, and Naya glanced sideways at her. Her breath caught low in her throat when Heather licked a bead of honey from the pad of her thumb, utterly unselfconscious.

“It signifies our wishes for a sweet new year,” Lea said, wiping her fingers on her knee.

“Aw,” said Heather. “I like that.” She nudged her elbow comfortably against Naya’s hip and passed her a piece of apple thick with honey, her smile all dimples and brightness. “Don’t you?”

The honey was grainy and sweet on Naya’s tongue. She swallowed and tasted it lingering against her teeth. “What should we wish for?”

Heather grinned at her and caught her thumb against the corner of Naya’s lips, chasing phantom sweetness. “I’m sure we can figure something out,” she said cheerfully, and she held Naya’s gaze until Cory started coughing awkwardly and Lea punched him in the back.

Naya ate another piece of apple. It tasted like disappointment and anticipation, which was not a great way for apple to taste but could have been worse for the new year.

***

They were flying home from Heathrow. Mark lost his passport three times, until Cory took it off him for safe-keeping, and then there were flight delays due to inclement weather, so Chris and Lea instigated a game of poker with skittles for chips. Cory and Dianna were clearly winning at the point when Heather suddenly grabbed Naya’s hand and said that her contact lense had come loose.

“You don’t wear contacts,” Naya said, when they were standing under the bright fluorescent lights in the ladies’ loos.

“I know,” said Heather, grinning like it was just about the best thing ever. Her eyes were the blue of England’s autumn skies, of the sun-bleached Thai sea, the blue of all sorts of things Naya couldn’t name at that precise moment.

“Guess what,” Heather said, very seriously, “I’m a huge Brittana fan too.”  
She laid her fingers very carefully and very precisely against Naya’s face, framing it, the tips of her fingers just sliding into Naya’s hair all shivery and light.

“You know,” Heather said, luminous, brilliant, shining, “what happens on tour doesn’t have to stay on tour.”

Then she kissed Naya, who stretched up towards her like a flower unfolding itself towards the golden warmth of the sun, and it was soft and sweet and didn’t taste anything at all like apples and honey. Right at that moment though, Naya thought that every year could taste exactly like kissing Heather Morris and that would be just fine.

That would be just perfect.


End file.
